ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Demidevil
'''Demidevil' is a fictional e-Fed character controlled by Matt Tarte under the username "Demidevil". Career RingSide Chaos(RSC) Demidevil made a short stint here with tag team partner Demidemon. Demidevil and Demidemon went out along with the tag team division. But before the left at RSC's first Dual Brand Pay-Per-View High-Rise Encounter; the pair faced The Tag Team From Hell in a Last Rights Match (Casket Inferno Match). After that match he changed his name to Giant Red but never got anywhere. He was suspended for a month. He then came back as Hell Bird and went after Demidemon. He faced Demidemon and won the match but a former version of himself appeared and drove him crazy. He then retired Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) Demidevil just recently debuted in the XWF. He is currently 1 and 0. Demidevil defeated HoHo in his first televised match thanks to the 'Masked Man'. Demidevil is getting ready to make his PPV debut for XWF at Unleashed versus Blade a new comer just debuting in XWF. Demidevil had a good run in the XWF before the company fell under. Wrestling Fix Connection Demidevil hasn't debuted yet, although it was made public that Demidevil has signed a contract to WFC Aggression. According to WFC Aggression officials Demidevil will make his debut on WFC Aggression 6 versus "Mannequin" Jason McMichael Anarchy Championship Wrestling Debuted in the ACW with little brother Little Demi as his manager. He faced Jason cold and won the match. He then went and los two matches due to disqualifications that were out of his control. After that he defeated his rival James matthews at Chaos Theory putting him on the shelf indefianantly. After putting James Matthews on the shelf, Demidevil started to go after the big time. He forgot about his GHWF past and even fired his own little brother. He was about to get his title match when a demon from his past started to haunt him. This demon was none other than raid. He cost him the title and even drove him insane. He eventually quit the ACW. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Devil's Cross (Crucifix Powerbomb to a Pedigree) :* Highway To Hell (Crucifix Powerbomb from one turnbuckle to the other.) :* Birdie Fly (Runs on top rope to center then does a dropkick to his opponent.) *'Signature moves' :* Triple Power Bomb :* Big Boot :* Chokeslam :* Cobra Clutch Backbreaker *'Nicknames' :*"Tarte" :*"DD" :*"Demi" *'Quotes' :*"You're about to go on a trip. Down the Highway to Hell!" :*"I'm your Messiah NOW!" :*"You've just signed your death warrant." Championships and accomplishments *'RSC' :*Competed in first an only ever tag team Last Rights Match for the tag titles. *'XWF' :*Currently 1 and 0 in the XWF. *'WFC' :*Won his first match but was then forced from the company for reasons beyond his own control. *'ACW' :*Currently 2-0-2. Trivia *Demidevil idolizes Kane for his loyalty to his company. *Demidevil believes he is the next Krimzon. *Demidevil is an accomplished business man works in GHWF (BYW). *Demidevil's favorite food is Macaroni & Cheese. *Demidevil is the current GHWF World Heavy weight champion *Demidevil has held this title 7 times in his illustrious career *Demidevil has held the GHWF Demon Championship (Hardcore Title) 11 times *Demidevil is a former 20 time Tag Team Champion *10 of those times he won it with his brother Demidemon *5 of thoses times he won it with his other brother Demiphantom *4 of those times was with his father Roberto El Tarto *1 of those times was with James Callendo References *Demidevil's current online home. External links Coming soon Demidevil Demildevil Demidevil Demidevil Demidevil